The Sonic Love Collection
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: 5 unique Sonic couples, their stories told within this heartwarming romance collection. Feauturing songs, occassional lemon, and very sexy christmas magic romance. LEMON. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Knuckles and Nicole's Story

**A/N: All right, now I've really got my work cut out for me. I've decided to answer another challenge on me working with the Sonic Love Collection. This is going to be a first in the Sonic pairings I think. Anyway, this one will contain 5 songs, one Lemon, and a lot of cute Christmas romance. So let's get started with ole Knuckles and a surprise partner ya'll probably never saw coming!**

**ANGEL ISLAND 11 PM**

The humble guardian cast his gaze through the twilight canvas of stars, his arms crossed with the shadow of his figure silhouetted behind him. His dreadlocks bounced lightly with the smooth ocean waves as he stared into the sky from his temple. He had been standing there for almost 3 hours, transfixed and puzzled by the thoughts running like an ocean current through his head. His mind was set on one memory. In that memory was a woman. A woman he believed had beauty unlike anyone he had ever met. His thoughts were not of lust, but of love, how much he loved her, how much he wanted to hold, to kiss, and to share a night of unforgettable passion. However, he knew it would never come. She was a cybernetic being, her body could be morphed into anything anyone wished, but the guardian remembered her as the beautiful brown lynx that he had met so many years ago: Nicole.

He turned his head back and walked away slowly down the stone steps. He exited his temple and made his way to the small shack he called home. It wasn't much of a home, but it was enough to satisfy him. He sat his shoulder bag down on the table and dug through it carefully, pulling out a small handheld computer that an old friend of his once had. Admiring it, he gently turned it over and rolled it lightly in his spike-gloved hands before opening it. He paused for a moment then typed a few buttons and pointed the tip of the handheld on the floor. Slowly, pixels floated together and formed a beautiful brown lynx wearing a strapless purple and brown dress. Her hair was black, fluffed back into a beautiful waterfall style. The red echidna gazed lovingly at the lynx as her form finished digitizing.

"Hello Nicole." Said the echidna.

Nicole turned her head and smiled lightly at the echidna. "Hello Knuckles."

There was a small silence between the two as they just looked at one another.

"It's been umm," started Nicole. "A while since…you turned me on."

Knuckles blushed lightly. "It has. Been a while since I have too."

"Turned on?" asked the lynx. "But you're always on. I've never seen you off."

The echidna's smile brought a blush to the lynx's face. He stood up and walked to her.

"Knuckles umm…I want to talk to you if possible."

"About?" questioned the guardian.

"Well, I see that you barely leave your shack except at night. You barely have anyone over anymore, and you've been so distant from everything. I haven't seen behavior like this before."

Knuckles sighed.

"And I've seen you've gotten rid of all those photos of Rouge. Your ring is gone, I see scars on your wrists, and you rarely even go to sleep anymore. What is wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand. Rouge didn't. Somehow, neither do I."

The lynx tilted her head and sat down next to the echidna that was now sitting on the small leather couch. "I may be full of pixels and machinery…but I can tell when something's wrong. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Knuckles looked over at her and sighed. "What do you know about love?"

Nicole blushed and looked down for a moment. "I've seen it…many times with you and Rouge. They way you two were so close to one another."

"That's not the point. Have you ever felt it?"

"No. I'm a computer Knuckles. I'm not programmed to feel emotions."

"You were just now."

Nicole looked into the echidna's eyes. "Which one?"

"Concern…Worry…there's a look in your eyes that just makes me feel better."

Nicole blushed and turned her head away. "Well…I feel something inside me…like breaking out of my program like I did a few years ago…I swear it makes me feel very hot inside…and…I just don't know what it means."

Knuckles smiled and looked into Nicole's eyes, leaning his head in slowly. Nicole blushed more and froze as the echidna pressed his tender muzzle against her mouth. Instead of going through her, it felt like she was solid. Nicole's body twitched as she broke off the kiss, standing up and walking away with a worried expression.

"Nicole?" said the echidna, walking up to her and putting two hands on her waist. "I'm sorry."

_There I go, there I go, there I go  
There I go...  
Pretty baby, you are the soul who snaps my control_

Nicole said nothing except place her hand onto the echidna's, interlocking her fingers and staring lovingly into his eyes smiling. "Is this...what love feels like?"

_Such a funny thing but every time you're near me  
I never can behave  
You give me a smile and then I'm wrapped up in your magic  
There's music all around me, crazy music  
Music that keeps calling me so very close to you  
Turns me your slave  
_  
Knuckles smiled and looked at her, feeling her arms gingerly rest on his shoulders. He smiled as he nuzzled lightly against her cheek before looking into her midnight black eyes. "Yes."

_Come and do with me any little thing you want to  
Anything baby, just let me get next to you  
Am I insane or do I really see heaven in your eyes?  
Bright as stars that shine up above you in the clear blue skies  
How I worry about you  
_  
Nicole blushed and rested her head onto Knuckle's chest, stroking it lightly as she looked up with innocent eyes. "Rouge used to do this...didn't she?"

_Just can't live my life without you  
Baby come here, don't have no fear  
Oh, is there a wonder why  
I'm really feeling in the mood for love...  
_  
Knuckles nodded and pressed his muzzle against hers again. "But you're diffrent then her. You are a dream I have waited to capture for so long...a chance at the new beginning I long for."

_So tell me why stop to think  
About this weather, my dear?  
This little dream might fade away  
There I go talking out of my head again, oh baby_

Nicole blushed and felt Knuckles slip his strong arms around her back, pulling her into a hug. Knuckles removed his spike gloves and tossed them to the floor, running his hand down and up her back in comfort. Nicole closed her eyes and smiled, nuzzling against his chest. Nicole smiled and pulled on Knuckles, falling onto the couch with Knuckles on top. Knuckles chuckled and ran his hands down her graceful waist while he passionately kissed the cyber lynx. Nicole moaned quietly in his mouth before rolling her body and ending up on top of the handsome echidna.

_Won't you come and put our two hearts togethor?  
That would make me strong and brave  
Oh, when we are one, I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid!_

"Rouge was right." Said Nicole. "Your eyes are more magical then the stars."

Knuckles smiled and put his hands behind his neck as Nicole's paw traced slowly across Knuckle's crescent chest symbol. He closed his eyes and sighed happily from the pleasure as Nicole smield down at him. She put one of her hands up to one of her dress straps and loosened, revealing her bare shoulders. Knuckles could tell that she wanted her first time.

_If there's a cloud up above us  
Go on and let it rain_

He helped her slid her dress off revealing her graceful beautiful figure. Knuckles chuckled, feeling like he had fallen in love with her all over again before sitting up. There she was, in all of her bare glory. He stroked her waist while Nicole pressed her mouth against his and unzipped his jeans. Knuckles blushed and looked at Nicole. "You're...learning quick!"

_I'm sure our love will endure a hurricane  
Oh my baby...Won't you please let me love you  
And give a relief from this awful misery?_

"I'm a fast learner." she said with a wink as she slid off his jeans and tenderly pulled down his boxers, stroking his already aroused shaft. Knuckles murred, remmembering how Rouge used to do it. To his surprise, Nicole was doing it exactly how Rouge used to it. She was stroking and pumping his shaft at the same pace, licking at the same pace...kissing at the same pace. In a way, it was very pleasent for the guardian and he moaned lightly in the moment. Nicole kissed the tip and licked it teasingly before slowly putting it into her warm mouth.

_Oh pretty baby you make me feel so good now  
Let me take you by the hand  
Come let us visit out there  
In that new promised land_

"Nicole...ahhhmmm...uhnnmmm..."

Nicole giggled and bobbed her head back and forth at a smooth pace. She knew she was doing something right, even though it was her first time. She then climbed back onto Knuckles and sat on his cock, moaning loudly and looking down at the red echidna.

"Pl...Please...make...love to me...Knuckles..." she said, moaning and murring from the pleasure.

_Maybe there we can find  
A good place to use a loving state of mind  
I'm so crazy mama...never knowing what love's about  
Would you come on now you can blow now if you want to..._

Knuckles obliged and looekd into her eyes. Tonight was finally the night...and after 4 hours of love making, Knuckles could not have been happier.

_We're through..._

he laid next to Nicole, looking down at her as she kissed him again.

"I love you...Nicole."

"I know." said Nicole. "I love you too, Knuckles."


	2. Sonic and Sally's Story

**KNOTHOLE CASTLE**

**SALLY'S CHAMBER**

Everyone had said that they were a match made in heaven. Everyone said that they were the greatest couple ever to grace the world. Her parents approved, Sonic approved. One of royalty, one of lone style. One a princess, the other a hero. One a squirrel, the other a hedgehog. Princess Sally Acorn and Sonic the Hedgehog. Sally and Sonic had shared so many beautiful memories and even they were betrothed to begin with, they fell in love far before they were destined to marry. After 4 years of partnership, Sonic popped the infamous question to Sally who quickly responded. On their honeymoon, Sally became pregnant with their first child: Mimi. It was a fairy-book tale, one that would never be matched. But for the first time, in a long time…the story had to end.

Sally sat in her bed, sitting on her side as her eyes gazed at the picture of Sonic and Sally together. A tear went down her cheek as she placed it face down, looking away. She had only one person to blame: Amy Rose. Amy was Sonic's stalker. She had constantly stalked Sonic during him and Sally's relationship. Love letters, following home, pictures on her wall of the hedgehog, her innocent charm simply made her look like Sonic's number one fan. But appearances were VERY deceiving.

Sonic had finally told Amy off. After saying he didn't love Amy, the pink stalker went on a rampage, sending threatening messages through the newspaper and media. Sonic ignored it but Amy then revealed false pornographic photos of him and Sonic that had been taken. It only took a matter of time before Sally realized this. A divorce later, the dream had ended. After Sonic lost custody of Mimi, he disappeared for 2 years. Sally had tried to move on but even though her heart was broken, she refused to believe the photos were real. They must have been false, she had thought every night. Slowly, she closed her eyes and wrapped the sheets around herself. Her ear perked up though as she a piece of paper lying on her bedside table. She sat up and wrapped a nightgown around herself before taking the letter and gazing at it.

_MEET ME ON THE ROOFTOP TONIGHT. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND, SAL._

Sal. That was Sonic's nickname that he had given her for the years they were in love. She sighed for a moment and slipped on her slippers, leaving the room and heading slowly up to the rooftop. It was a warm summer night; Sally admired the glowing stars above her before wiping a tear away.

"You see that constellation, Sal?" said a voice.

Sally's eyes widened and she turned to see a familiar blue hedgehog leaning against the castle wall.

"That one's my favorite. See it?" he said, pointing to a constellation in the sky. "Chili dogs. Hehehehe…I could never live without them."

Sally walked slowly over to Sonic, wrapping the nightgown around her, covering any revealing parts from being shown. Her eyes squinted as she saw Sonic's eyes connect with hers.

"Hey, Sal." He said. "Long time no see huh? How you been?

Sally looked down before looking at Sonic. "What are you doing here?"

Sonic chuckled. "I'm not even allowed back here am I?"

"No." said the princess. "Leave. NOW."

"You still believe those pictures don't you?" said the hedgehog.

Sally paused and glared at Sonic. "You fucked your own stalker. Were you that desperate for sex? Or was I not good enough for you?"

"Sal, those pictures weren't real."

"Real enough." Said Sally. "Leave. I never want to see your face again."

Sonic sighed and walked to Sally, reaching a hand out.

"Don't you dare touch me." She said.

"Don't you ever think that those pictures weren't real?" said Sonic. "Amy was obsessed with me. Why the hell would I have anything to do with her?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Sonic. We're finished. You broke my fucking heart. Leave or the guards will be up here in a matter of seconds."

"Sally, I love you." Said Sonic. "I have proof now."

Sally crossed her arms. "Prove it."

Sonic gave her one picture that was split in half. One side had Knuckles and the other had Sonic. "Knuckles was the one who did the pics. He made them up."

Sally's heart stopped. Everything was now starting to make sense. "You're lying. That can't be right."

"Picture's worth a thousand words Sal. Please…I miss having you with me."

"Why should I trust you, heartbreaker?"

Sonic sighed and walked slowly to Sally_. "I never felt nothing in the world like this before…Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door, Oooo…Why did you have to go? You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone."_

If there was one thing that Sally would fall for, it was Sonic's charming voice. His voice was soft and romantic. She felt her heart speed up but she turned away.

_"Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance. With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand, OoOoo…And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face, Why did you turn away?"_

Sally glared and looked at Sonic. "Leave me alone…Sonic…stop it."

_"So why does your pride make you run and hide? Are you that afraid of me?"_

"No!" yelled Sally, walking away.

"_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside: This is not how you want it to be."_

Sally's heart kept dancing, but Sally refused to acknowledge it until Sonic put his hands on her shoulders and sang right to her face.

"_So baby I will wait for you cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time. If it takes the rest of my life, Baby I will wait for you. If you think I find it just ain't true I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do. I'll wait for you…_"

Sally blushed and looked into Sonic's eyes. "Sonic…why did you come back?"

"I wanted to make things right, just you and me." He said, stroking Sally's warm cheek with his hand. "I've missed you so much, Sally."

"Sonic…"

"_It's been a long time since you called me. How could you forget about me? You gotta be feeling crazy. How can you walk away when everything stays the same, I just can't do it baby. What will it take to make you come back? Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that. Why can't you look at me? You're still in love with me. Don't leave me crying…"_

Sonic stood in front of his lover and sang right to her face with every ounce of his soul.

"_Baby why can't we just start all over again? Get it back to the way it was? If you give me a chance I can love you right but you're telling me it won't be enough…"_

Sonic walked slowly around Sally, running his finger lightly across his waist, while teasingly singing in her ear.

"_So baby I will wait for you cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time. If it takes the rest of my life. Baby I will wait for you. If you think I find it just ain't true. I really need you in my life…No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you. __So why does your pride make you run and hide? Are you that afraid of me?"_

Sally giggled as Sonic held her from behind, feeling his arms wrap around her soft furry belly. She loved it when she stroked him there.

"_But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside that is not how you want it to be…Baby I will wait for you…OoooOo…Baby I will wait for you If it's the last thing I do…_"

All of the anger that had lasted for so long was melting away. Sonic truly did love her.

_"Baby I will wait for you cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time, if it takes the rest of my life."_

Sonic released his hands and slowly walked backwards. Sally's eyes widened as he watched Sonic walk back.

"_Baby I will wait for you. If you think I find it just ain't true I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do. I'll wait for you…"_

Sally ran and grabbed Sonic, hugging him deeply as he felt Sonic's now non-gloved hands slowly run through her hair. The space between the lovers mouths closed, their lips pressed and they held each other close to their hearts. It was like 6 years ago, the same love was still there.

"_I'll be waiting, …"_ said Sonic, finishing his song as he looked at Sally with his alluringly seductive eyes. "Sally, you are the love of my life…I love you so much."

Sally wrapped her arms around Sonic and smiled happily, tears of happiness coming down her eyes. "I love you too…my sexy Sonniku."


	3. Shadow and Fiona's Story

**SWING JAZZ BAR CLUB  
****9:48 PM**

On this dark evening in North Metropolis, Shadow the Hedgehog decided that after finally passing his mid term exam, he accepted Sonic's invitation to chill and celebrate. A blue convertible rolled up to a large warehouse that had SWING JAZZ CLUB written on the front with an electrical sign. Shadow had come there many times, often looking for a date or just looking for a good time. Although he clearly remembered the last time that he had picked up a date, he found out that she was already married. However, the black hedgehog took exception to his style and decided to search a little deeper into the warehouse this time.

Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic went up to the bar and saw beautiful girls dancing with their partners. They saw a few cute hedgehogs, vixens, and cats but Shadow had a picky taste that evening.

"Hey…" said Sonic as he watched a young cat walk by with tight pants. "Mmmmhmm! That's one fine piece of ass."

"Knock it off Sonic." Said Shadow.

"What? Can't let a guy have some fun?" replied the blue one. "Come on, tonight's a night to relax. Time to find some chicks to dance with and maybe to get laid with."

"That all you ever think about?" said Tails. "For once try and settle down!"

Sonic smirked. "You know me Tails. I never stay in one place for long."

Shadow chuckled and looked around the club. He spotted a lot of beautiful vixens and panthers but nothing he was too interested in.

"Hey Tails!" said Knuckles. "I think she's looking at you…"

Tails looked over at a very attractive red lynx who was giving Tails a seductive look.

"Umm…what should I do?" asked the fox, who had barely turned 18.

"Go on over to her." Said Sonic. "She looks like she wants to talk to you."

Tails blushed more and turned away. Knuckles noticed she was giggling.

"I'm too shy…" said Tails. "What if she's got a boyfriend? Then I'll really get busted."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Nah, you're just chicken."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Shadow, taking a sip from his beer. "Jesus…he'll go over there when he wants to."

Tails smiled and looked at Shadow. "Thanks."

Before Knuckles noticed, Tails had already started walking over to the lynx. Although the conversation was barely audible, it appeared Tails had just scored a dance.

"Allright Tails!" said Sonic, giving him a thumbs up.

Shadow chuckled. "You two are such horn-dogs."

"So?" said Knuckles. "That's never bothered any of the ladies."

Shadow shrugged. "Well in my opinion, sex should be passionate and meaningful."

Sonic put his finger in his mouth. "Chivalry is dead, dog. You have better chance trying that with some of the nerds then some of the hot chicks at this club."

The black hedgehog chuckled, taking a small sip of beer and looking around again. He became bored but then Sonic tapped Knuckles' shoulder.

"Check out that hot vixen!" said the blue hedgehog. "Ooo damn she's checking me out. She likes what she sees."

Shadow looked over at the vixen then back at Sonic, confused. The vixen wasn't looking at Sonic. Rather it was looking at HIM.

"Wish me luck, dog." Said Sonic as he got off his stool and put his arm on the bar.

"Evening chica." He said.

"Oh god…" said Knuckles. "Here he goes with the Spanish act."

The vixen looked over at Sonic and looked him up and down.

"The name's Sonic." Said Sonic, smoothly sliding onto the chair. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Yes I've heard of you." Said the vixen. "I know how many women you've slept with in the last year. Says so right in the paper."

Knuckles snorted and kept his beer in as Shadow watched.

"True…but the media's bullshit babe. Why don't you get to know the real name? I never caught your name?"

"I never gave it." Said the vixen.

"Damn…" said Knuckles. "She's really playing hard to get."

Sonic chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Talk about a bad first impression." He said with a murmur. "Let's start again shall we? I'm Sonic, and you are?"

"Not even remotely interested." She said, turning her back to the hedgehog.

"DAMNNNNNN!!!" said Knuckles, laughing and covering his mouth as Sonic came back.

"Couldn't even get a name huh?" said Shadow, with a light chuckle.

"Oh shut up. She has NO IDEA what she's missing out on."

Shadow got off the stool and looked at both of them. "I think she'd rather pass. I think she was looking at me."

The vixen looked at Shadow curiously as Shadow hopped onto the stool next to her and put both his hands on the seat. "You'll have to excuse my friend, ma'am. He's a little…overexcited when it comes to beautiful women like you."

Knuckles caught a view of the vixen blushing.

"It's no problem." She said in her sexy British accent. "I'm Alexis." She extended her hand.

"That's a beautiful name for you. Shadow." Shadow smiled and took her hand, kissing it lightly which made the vixen blush more.

"Look at Shadow putting the moves on her!" said Knuckles.

Sonic pouted on the bar and looked away. The music shifted to a sexy slow jazz beat. Shadow smiled and stood up. "May I have this dance, Alexis?"

She smiled and stood up, taking his hand. "You may."

Shadow took into her a small section where the two danced lightly across the floor. It was a slow waltz, the kind that Shadow adored. Alexis was a little taken aback by how kind and gentlemanly Shadow was, she was used to the typical horny guy asking for her to come back to his place but…she felt something quite different this time. She rested her head on his chest and smiled as Shadow took the lead and finished the dance.

"You were very good." She said, looking down at her watch. "It's getting late. I must be going."

Shadow smiled and nodded, getting his coat. "Allright. Can I umm have your number?"

Alexis giggled. "Sure." She wrote it down on paper and handed it to him, kissing him on the cheek. "See you later, handsome."

Shadow watched her walking away, her tail swaying at a sexy pace. Shadow decided to walk outside and have a cigarette when he noticed that Alexis was waiting for a cab. It was raining heavily, the vixen had no umbrella except for her hoody.

"Having problems getting home?" he said, smoothly.

Normally that line would have creped her out but she didn't mind this time. "Yeah. Cab's usually drive this way but I don't see any."

"Well, you could chill at my place if you want." Said the black hedgehog.

That also was another creep out line but it still didn't bother her. "Sure. I'd like that."

Shadow smiled and went over to his car. He made sure first to open the passenger side for her then opening his side as they drove back to his apartment.

"I never did ask," said Shadow. "Why were you looking at me like that?"

Alexis blushed. "Oh. Well you seemed pretty cute so I thought you'd be different then the other guys I've seen."

Shadow nodded. "I see…and I bet it's all about meaningless fucking huh?"

Alexis looked at Shadow. "Why do you say that? How can you tell?"

"The way you declined Sonic. Pretty rough. I'd bet you were raped once, plenty of anal…I bet you never had one guy say I love you and meant it instead of disappearing the next day."

"Are you sure I haven't met you somewhere before?" said the vixen in a laugh. "You act like you know me very well."

"Let's just say you're not the first one who's given me that look and meant it. I think someone as you needs to make love to someone who will mean it."

Alexis nodded. "So…you believe in Love at First Sight?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

"What do you mean?"

Shadow paused for a moment. "Well...it either depends on lust or real love. Love shouldn't always be constant sex and occassional conversation. There has to be a element of entertainment other then love making."

"Your ex didn't believe that huh?"

Shadow turned his eyes slightly at the vixen. "What makes you assume that?"

The vixen puilled down her hoody. She was wearing a purple shirt and since it was wet, Shadow caught a light glimpse of her nipples before looking at her. "Something about me tells you've had a succesfful relationship. You really loved her but you felt things were one sided. Maybe that's why she cheated on you."

Shadow frowned a little_. Damn she's good. _"Well we're here. Come on, I'll help you inside."

Shadow parked the car in front of his apartment and rushed in with her, taking the elevator up to the second floor and walkign to the end of the hall where he opened the door. It was a small room, there was a TV in the top center, a computer desk against the right wall, a couch in the middle of the room, and a smaller kitchen area against the other wall.

"I know it's not much, but it's home." said the black hedgehog. "You're soaked, I'll get you some clothes ok?"

Alexis giggled. "No thanks, I'll just take them off here."

Shadow culdn't help but watch as she removed her shirt revealing her finely tuned set. She had a blue tube top bra with white panties as she unzipped her jeans and tossed them away.

"Any particular reason why you did that?" asked Shadow.

She giggled. "Just wanetd to see your reaction...you like?" She said this while turning around and shaking her ass playfully.

"Very. You are very beautiful Alexis."

**LEMON ALERT**

Alexis smiled and walked over to Shadow, pressing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his neck as she leaned her head in. Shadow responded and felt Alexis jump and wrap her arms and legs around him. She staretd sliding her tongue into his mouth as Shadow playfully pushed Alexis into the wall, kissing her neck as she laid her head back. She slowly removed his shirt and ran her hands down his chest, kissing him playfully as Shadow opened the door to the bedroom, laying Alexis down on the bed and crawling onto her, kissing Alexis with soft passion.

"Mmmm...that feels very good baby.." said Alexis, murring as Shadow ran his hands all over her body, kissing her thighs and taking off her panties, lickign lightly down there. Alexis let out a silent gasp as Shadow kissed back up and started removing her bra. Alexis then unzipped and unbuttoned Shadow's jeans and pulled down his boxers, kissing up to his cock while running her teeth very gently down his shaft.

"Mrhmm...ahhhhhmmhmmm...ohhh god..." murred Shadow as Alexis sat on her knees and kissed and licked the tip teasingly before placing it in her mouth and slowly bobbing her head back and forth on it. Shadow almost felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he gripped her head. He then pushed her down and started tickling her before he sput Alexis down on all fours, slowly getting on her and inserting his cock into her pussy while groping her set.

"Fuck me baby...ohhh yes..."

Shadow smirked and started at a smooth pace but then challenged Alexis by going hard and fast. Alexis screamed with pleasure while the two of them climaxed at the same time. They both laid there as Alexis laid on top of Shadow, their hands itnerlocked.

"Now do you believe in Love at First Sight, babe?" said Alexis.

Shadow smiled and kissed Alexis softly. "Yes."


	4. Kayden and Leyla's Story

**A/N: This new story in the Sonic Love Collection gives new meaning to Cyber Sex. I decided to be really cute and make a Christmas story involving Kayden and Leyla, something I thought that would be cute for them. A cute song and dance story I thought you'd love to hear. At the time, Kayden was in a band so he's achieved a lot of popularity so far. This story is set before the concert, Kayden and Leyla have not seen eachother in a long time. Also note this doesn't go with Destiny, this is a different event.**

**BACKSTAGE OF THE GRAND XTREME ISLAND STADIUM**

With each passing strum on the fire wolf's blaze guitar, memories of a special thunder vixen passed through his mind, Leyla Fray. Leyla was apart of Team Xtreme, a group that Kayden had founded. She was a mechanic with more skills then any of the others in the group. She also was the most beautiful vixen from Kayden's perspective. However, Leyla had fallen in love with Shadow the hedgehog and the two married later. However after Shadow's death, Leyla was left alone and disappeared. Kayden was convinced that she wasn't dead and to his surprise, he admitted to himself that he had deep feelings for her. He closed his eyes and strummed the cords some more before a blue falcon with a psychic guitar walked up to Kayden.

"Kay-Kay?" said Bastion. "You there?"

Kayden looked up. "Yeah. I'm good. When are we going on?"

"You didn't hear the announcement??" said Bastion. "DUDE, WE'RE ON NEXT!"

Kayden snapped out of his trance and quickly stood up. "Allright, let's do this!"

They both stood in front of a curtain as a drummer got behind them, preparing himself. The curtain was raised and a sold out audience exploded with cheers and applause for the band.

"DAMN IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK IN FRONT OF ALL YOU GUYS!" yelled Kayden.

The crowd started chanting Welcome Back.

"You know, there's one person on this stage that wasn't with us during our tour. There is one person that I admire and I care deeply for and I…well I just wish she was to celebrate. I dedicate this song…to Leyla Fray."

The crowd Awwed and cheered as Kayden got ready to strum the cords.

_BASTION_  
**KAYDEN**

**It hasn't been the best of days,  
since she drove off and left me standing in a haze  
Because I've been so out of order  
Yes I have babe  
My new found love showed up and blew her out the water**

Kayden had more fun as he started rhythmically playing the cords. Bastion followed in a duet cord, having fun as they leaned back to back.

**And its so not easy  
**_(I know she'll say)_  
**I'm sleazy **  
_(I love the way)_  
**You please me**

**I can't believe I found  
A girl who turned my life around  
She suddenly  
Came onto me  
Pin me down  
On the ground  
I could have pushed away  
But I didn't know what she'd say  
But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down**

The crowd applauded loudly as Kayden stepped back and let Bastion take the mic.

_I cut my social life in two, yeah…  
I quit my city job so I can be here with you  
My friends say I'm a fool in love  
But I'm not babe  
It's worth my while because you're what my dreams are made of_

The crowd Awwed at the sweet love song.

_Cos you look like_  
**(A beauty queen)**  
_Sucked in by_  
**(Your tractor beam)**  
_You know I_

Now Kayden and Bastion both sang, but as Kayden looked into the audience, he saw a very familiar face, looking straight into his charming eyes.

_**I can't believe I found  
A girl who turned my life around  
She suddenly  
Came onto me  
Pin me down  
On the ground  
I could have pushed away  
But I didn't know what she'd say  
But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down**_

Bastion strummed a small solo then joined with Kayden.

**Years go by**  
(_As the years go by_)  
_I wonder why_  
**(I start to wonder why)**  
**She had come to me**  
_(Bah da bah bah)_  
_So glad that she met me_  
**(Bah da bah bah)**  
_**And life without you baby, just don't know where I would be**_

Kayden took his solo and stared at the beautiful eyes that stared into his.

**I can't believe I found  
A girl who turned my life around  
She suddenly  
Came onto me  
Pin me down  
On the ground**

Kayden and Bastion played their duet guitar solos.

_I could have pushed away  
But I didn't know what she'd say_  
**But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down (down down down down)**  
_Yeah I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down (down down down down)_  
_**Yeah I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down**_

Kayden finished the song with a small solo then brought his guitar up. "GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" He yelled and left the stage, getting backstage and slipping on his jacket. He heard a familiar giggle and turned around, seeing a sight that made his heart skip a beat.

"You still have the moves, hun." Said the vixen.

Kayden dropped his stuff and immediately embraced the vixen. "Leyla…It's so good to see you again."

Leyla blushed and wrapped her arms Kayden, smiling at him. "You too, hunny. Long time no talk, huh?"

The wolf nodded and stroked her cheek. Leyla stroked his and smiled playfully. "How much have you missed me, Kayden?"

"More then you'll ever know." The wolf smiled and pressed his tender lips against hers, embracing this special moment with the tender vixen. She broke it off and put a finger on his lip.

"Let's go back to my hotel. We have a lot of catching up to do."

**HOTEL  
****AN HOUR LATER  
****_LEMON ALERT!!!_**

A car was parked in the parking light and Leyla and Kayden, making out like high school students, were walking to the door.

"Do you have the key?" asked the wolf.

Leyla giggled. "Let me look around…" She ran her hands down his chest and dug past his waistband, feeling his wolf cock. "Here's the key…"

Kayden chuckled and pried the key out of her pocket, opening it and closing it behind him as Leyla guided him to the bed. Kayden planted butterfly kisses on her neck, making her lean her head back and moan. She curled her tail around Kayden and locked it with Kayden's as she wrapped one leg around Kayden's waist. The fire wolf picked her up and jumped onto the bed with her, pinning her arms down and sliding his tongue into her mouth, feeling the sexy vixen grind against him and unzip his jeans.

"Miss me that much baby?" said Leyla.

Kayden smirked and nibbled playfully on her ear and lip. "You don't know the half of it, babe."

She fiddled with the buttons on her shirt and Kayden simply breathed on it as it melted off.

"Ohh Kayden…" she said, blushing madly and scolding playfully. "Look what you did to my shirt."

Kayden breathed slowly on her body and her clothes melted off while Leyla pried off his jacket and shirt. She flipped him onto his back and sat split legged across the handsome wolf's chest. She ran her fingers down his chest and rubbed counter-clockwise with her hands on his pectorals. Kayden laid his head back and murred. She giggled and laid her head sideways on his chest, rubbing softly as she looked into Kayden's eyes. He wrapped his warm arms around her and stared into hers.

"You ok, Leyla?" asked Kayden.

Leyla nodded and smiled. "I'm just...really happy to see you again Kayden."

The fire wolf kissed the sultry thunder vixen's forehead before nuzzling into her softly. She returned the nuzzle and held Kayden's hand in hers. Kayden sat up and Leyla wrapped her arms and legs around Kayden, smiling into Kayden's eyes as they kissed for 15 seconds, then broke off.

"I love you Kayden."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that Leyla." said the wolf. "I love you so much Leyla."


	5. Tail and Rouge's Story

**A/N: Before I kick this chapter off, I would like to talk this opportunity to say that I had a lot of help with writing this chapter. Since it's the holidays, with New Years and Christmas, I've not really got the chance to work on anything. So I asked a good friend of mine, Harry Blackthorn, to write this chapter. Half of this chapter was edited and improved by me, the other is his. So thanks for the work, Harry!**

**CHRISTMAS EVE  
TAIL'S WORKSHOP  
10:34 A.M.**

Amidst the gears turning and the fizzle from the blowtorch, the little fox was well at home among the many mechanical sounds that he had grown accustomed to. This yellow fox, so amazingly gifted with technical skills was now at the age of 14. He had grown up to be a fine young fox so far while his girlish voice that the others had made fun of had now turned into a more mature sound. He wore a red bandanna with a fox symbol on his head, allowing people to look into his turquoise colored eyes. He wore a sleeveless red vest and red sweatpants as he kneeled next to his bi-plane.

The cold didn't bother him, it rarely ever did. But there was one cold feeling in him that had been bothering him for 2 years. He couldn't deny the fact…that he was lonely. He was making ends meet at a side job. He lived in his warehouse and the money he was making wasn't good enough to buy new parts. From young Tail's perspective, his future was in serious financial jeopardy.

A familiar spiny blue hero had reminded Tails to branch out, saying that the cure to loneliness was finding a girlfriend. In the two-tailed kitsune's mind, that was easy for Sonic to say. Sonic was a womanizer who had left a trail of broken hearts behind him. Tails had a lot of opportunities to choose from. He tinkered with the nuts and bolts of the interior for his bi-plane as he pondered on the subject that had crossed his mind.

**A/N: This takes place in a different setting. This has nothing to do with The Foxes Moment so it's a little different this time around.**

There was Cream, Amy Rose, Rouge, Blaze, Fio-…Rouge. That was the one. The fox blushed and felt a tad aroused at the thought of her. He was not used to having any arousing or sexual feelings for anyone yet. But her curves…and her breasts…the foxes train of thought derailed as he lost focus, a knock on the door startling him. He sighed and put down his tools, standing up and walking to the door. Upon opening, he saw a set of luscious emerald eyes staring into his. Rouge the Bat was paying our two-tailed friend a visit.

"Hello, hon."

Tails blushed; she was wearing a jean jacket with a black tube-top and black sweatpants. He gazed down her body before smiling.

"Uhhh…hehehe, hi Rouge…" he said shyly.

The 19-year old seductive bat-girl smiled. "Mind if I come in? It's freezing out here."

Tails looked down at her nipples and he felt his nose start to tingle. Her nipples were erect from the coldness and he couldn't help but look.

"Tails?"

"Hmm?" he snapped out of his gaze and kept his eyes on Rouge's. "OHH! Umm of course! Come right in!"

"Thank you." Said Rouge as she entered and pecked the fox on the cheek.

He blushed and felt his cheek. Rouge had done the same thing to him before during a tournament and she used it to eliminate him. It wasn't the fondest of memories, but on occasion he still felt her glossy lipstick graze across his furry cheek. She removed her jacket and bet down to put down, showing off her ass to Tails that made the tingling in his nose start to trickle. Rouge looked up and gasped as she walked over to the table with a picture on the table. The picture showed a completely surprised Tails with Rouge kissing him.

"I remember this…" she said, with a giggle.

**FLASHBACK  
1 YEAR AGO  
CHRISTMAS DAY  
TAIL'S WORKSHOP**

Tails, Knuckles, Fiona Fox, Amy Rose, Rouge, Shadow, and Sally all were inside the giant workshop that had a big, old fashioned Christmas tree in the middle of the room with a giant Platinum LCD 18-Inch Flat-Screen TV with a PS3, XBOX 360, and a Nintendo Wii on the bottom. Tails, Knuckles Shadow, and Amy were playing Rock Band and scoring well on the game. Sally sat small talking with Rouge and Fiona until the door opened suddenly. In stumbled a blue hedgehog with a bottle in his hand.

"Herro guys! Wha…wha's goin on, hic, guys?"

Tails paused the game and quickly went to Sonic. "Ohh great! Shadow would you please come and help him?"

Shadow walked over and picked up Sonic, whom kept a lively tune of an old Mo-Town song while Tails sighed and leaned against the wall. Sally, Fiona, and Rouge started giggling when they say this.

"Get a load of this…" said Fiona. "Look at Tails."

Sally looked over and covered her mouth keeping her giggle in. The two tailed kitsune…was standing right under missile toe. Fiona smirked and slid off her jacket, revealing her black pink heart jumpsuit, standing up.

"Watch this…" she said.

Sally sighed. "Rouge, you are so childish."

Rouge giggled and winked at both of them as she approached Tails. "Tails?"

Tails turned his head back to Rouge. "Yes Ro-"

The kitsune was silenced by the dazzling bat's lips as his fur stuck up and eyes widened. Everyone started whistling at this, Tails becoming very embarrassed and shying away immediately. Shadow couldn't help but take a picture of this.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tails blushed. "Y-ye…yeah me too."

The batgirl turned her head with an innocent, curious look. "Something the matter?"

Tails was staring at Rouge's ass, trying to ignore the tingling sensation in his nostrils. He reverted his gaze back to Rouge's eyes. "N-…No. Not at all. Just…I wasn't expecting company today. I don't really have the time to talk-"

Rouge pouted and walked over to our two-tailed friend, one of her fingers stayed under his chin. "Aw…not even for little ole' me?"

Tails blushed, she was awfully close this time and he began not only to feel the tingling sensation but he stepped back so that his now aroused stature wouldn't be noticed. He kept a nervous smile before rubbing the back of his head. The poor fox knew he was blushing, as well as the batgirl. She sat down and crossed her legs before looking at Tails. He turned his back and started to leave for the kitchen.

"Are you still angry at me?" she said.

The fox paused for a moment and turned his head slightly. "…"

Rouge sat up. "Tails…I'm sorry about what happened that year ok? I thought it would be a joke."

Tails sighed. _Ohh Rouge…If only you could know how much I…what the hell am I thinking!? She's way older then me! What is she ever gonna see in a hopeless fox like me? _"No Rouge…you don't have to be sorry. I just took it the wrong way."

"So you're not angry anymore?" she asked, a worried expression laid on her gorgeous face. She walked over and came very close to Tails, her hand on his firm chest.

Tails blushed and paused. _GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!_ "I…uhh…umm…I'll be right back!"

The young kitsune raced upstairs and covered his bulging, aroused state with his hand as he closed the door behind him, jumping onto the bed and shoving his hand down his pants. He began pumping his cock fast in his hand as he leaned his head back with closed eyes, panting with his tongue hanging out his mouth. Rouge stood by the staircase, listening to the moans and she blushed at first.

_What is that little fox up to..._Rouge slowly walked up the hardwood stairs that gave off a small creak. She ignored this and came to the door where the moaning was coming from. She slowly opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Ohhh…annnh…Rouge…mmm…yeah, take it off…let me feel your body…all over and let me lick you…all over…"

Rouge blushed at this and cleared her thought, causing Tail's eyes to shoot open. He stared wide eyed at Rouge and quickly covered his penis.

"Rouge! Umm...I...I'm sorry I...I can explain!" The fox exclaimed, shutting his eyes and preparing for the worst.

There was a long awkward silence between the two as Rouge's open mouth slowly turned into a smile. She walked over to Tails and got onto her knees, looking at Tails.

"R-R...Rouge?"

"Shhh..." said the bat girl, her smile turning into a seductive smirk. She wasn't going to regret what she was about to do. She put her hand on the back of Tail's head and pressed her lips against his. Tails froze and his fur stood up on end, settling down as he kissed back to the beautiful bat-girl. "Let me help you with your situation, hun..."

_**LEMON ALERT!**_

Rouge smiled and kicked off her shoes and slid off her gloves, bending back and slowly sliding off her tubetop, Tail's nose now started to bleed by the huge sight in front of him. She giggled and put her hands on his shoulders, swaying side to side smoothly as she crouched down, stroking the kitsune's small but firm cock, bending down to very slowly glide her tongue across the kit's member. The batgirl slowly began to pump the foxes cock in her now gloveless hands.

"Annnhhh!" yelped the kit, moaning quietly as he looked down at Rouge. She then put the whole member into her mouth, sucking it clean with smooth movements that resembled a vaccum cleaner. "R-R-Ro...Rouge...gah! Ohhhhh...ohhhhh...mmmmannnn..."

"You never told me you masterbated..." said Rouge.

Tails gulped. "I-I-I...I was afraid to admit...I-I...I thought that...well...you wouldnt be my friend anymore."

Rouge giggled and kissed the foxes forehead, smiling. "I'll always be your friend, Tails...honey, you're the most adorable fox I've ever met!"

Tails slowly nodded his head and bucked his hips slightly in Rouge's tight grip. "But...what...what about Shadow? And Knuckles? ...or Sonic? Why-..."

The batgirl blushed. "An emo hedgehog, a gullable jerk, and an arragont rockstar, and a handsome kitsune. I'd take you over them anyday, Tails. For once, you treat me like I'm a human being. Everytime I go to play with them, their mind is ALWAYS in the gutter. All they want is sex, sex, sex, and constant sex. They don't even take the time to sit down and get to know me. You were diffrent...you treated me like a decent being and I'm very grateful for that hun."

Tails blushed. "Well...I guess you're right...but why...are you doing this Rouge?"

Rouge smirked and winked at Tails. "Well let's just say that I've had a little crush on you ever since I met you."

She then slipped his entire member into his mouth, causing Tail's to yowl to the ceiling and out instinct grabbing her head and began thrusting in her mouth. Rouge giggled and moaned at the sudden instinct and then just as Tails was about to release, she pulled away. Tail's pouted...until Rouge stood up and swayed her hips, sliding off her pants and bending down giving a clear view of her largely subtle breasts. She then turns around and grinds her body against his groin area before standing him up and tracing her fingers across his chest, sliding down his body and then back up teasingly. She sat down and Tails cock throbbed painfully from the arousing scene taking place in front of it's owner. Rouge motioned Tails over and he stood up, standing in front of Rouge as she slid off her bra and panties.

The sexy bat-girl slid Tails cock in between her breasts and put her hands on the side of them, rubbing them up and down on his dick as Rouge swirled her tongue around the foxes cock like a lollipop, sucking on the tip slowly. Tails moaned louder, he felt like the luckiest fox in the world! He felt his cock twitch ominously in between Rouge's tits. Rouge stopped moments before Tail's release causing the fox to, again, pout. Rouge giggled and whispered into the foxes ear. The two tailed kitsune blushed crimson red looking from his throbbing cock to Rouge's wet pussy. He gulped and took a deep breath, putting Rouge farther onto the bed and laid on top of her, holding her underneath and sliding into her juicy vagina with his member. They both moaned from the pleasuring sensation.

"MMMM!" moaned Rouge. "Ohhh godd please...ohhh Tails...faster!"

Tails obeys and timidly sped up in his thrusts. He felt her delicate legs wrap around his waist and her arms link around his neck as she kissed him softly, holding onto him as they moaned faster and louder, both continously moaning their names as they came closer and closer to their climax. Tails shifted his posistion and Rouge sat on his lap as she cuddled deeply into his shoulder. Tails fell back on the bed and panted, looking up at Rouge who was tracing his chest with her hand. Tails began going harder and faster as Rouge arched her back, the kit and the bat-girl's moans mixing togethor.

"T-T-TTTAAAAAIILLLLLSSSSSSSS!!!"

"R-RRRRRRROOOOUUUUUUUGGGGEEEEE!!!"

They screamed each other's names as they climaxed, Tails' seed poured into Rouge and some spilled out as well. The two collapsed on each other, sweating.

"Mmm...that was really good hunny." said the batgirl, rubbing the foxes cheeks and feeling his shoulder.

"I..." said Tails. "Wow...I've never came like that before."

"Neither have I..." panted Rouge.

Tails smiled and wrapped his arms around Rouge, staring into her eyes. "Rouge...your eyes sparkle brighter then any diamond in the world. I-I...I...I love you."

Rouge's eyes lit up and she immediatley nuzzled deeply into Tail's chest. "You do? I thought it was just me! I love you too!"

Tails smiled and kissed the batgirl's forehead, laying back on the pillow and holding his gorgeous new mate in his arms. Not only was he the luckiest fox in the world, now he knew for sure that he was definitley the happiest.

**_THE END_**


End file.
